G02 Angsty Fluffy Randomness
by G.Vongola.Primo.Generation02
Summary: Giotto is plagued with nightmares from an incident where G. did a dangerous thing that he could've died from, so he's upset and tries to force G. to make him a promise. Kinda angsty fluffy Mcfluff. Crappy summary is crappy, just read the story; I promise it'll be worse.


A/N: Hello there Khr lovers! This is a random oneshot that I wrote because of no reason…. Well there is a reason but whatever. An angst that's finished with fluff, because I love that shit. All is explained at the bottom, do not fret! (Obvious attempt to coerce you to read this is obvious.) Enjoy reading my horrible story!

Pairing: G02

Rating: T For swearing, (me mostly, there's actually only like two swears in the story itself; it's all in the author's notes….. *fail*) and mentions of two guys sleeping on one bed. Yes, this is yaoi. OBVIOUSLY.

Summary: Giotto is plagued with nightmares from an incident where G. did a dangerous thing that he could've died from, so he's upset and tries to force G. to make him a promise. Kinda angsty fluffy Mcfluff. Crappy summary is crappy, just read the story; I promise it'll be worse.

I do not own Khr. The wonderful Akira Amano does. Trust me, if I owned it….. Well let's just say the last few chapters would have been a HELL of a lot different. No spoilers here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cograts you've finally made it to the actual story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blond man watched in horror and shock as the body of his right-hand man, the one he loved and knew like no other; fell to the ground with a soft thud. He couldn't take his eyes off the red-haired ones' unmoving frame. It felt like his world was falling apart, as he sunk to his knees and gently touched the other man's shoulder.

"…..G.? Please, no… You can't be….. No….. NOOOOOO!" The Vongola primo yelled as he fell off his bed in a tangle of bed sheets and pillows. He shakily sat up and closed his eyes; breathing in slowly, softly, and then exhaling, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Giotto! Are you o.k.?" Giotto looked up at the sound of the comforting voice, looking into the worried red eyes of his beloved. He managed a smile and said,

"I'm…. fine G. Sorry, just a bad dream…" he stood up and untangled himself from the bed sheets, tugging them back onto the bed with him.

"It was that nightmare again, wasn't it. The one about….." Primo looked at the other man, who was biting his lip and looking at him with anxiety. He smiled softly and pulled the red-haired man into his embrace, resting his head on top of the others'.*

"I'm fine G., really. You're here now, that's all that matters." He said, resting his hands comfortably on the storm user's waist.

"Dammit Giotto, I'm sorry….. I wish there was something I could do….." The Primo smiled as G. snuggled into the embrace, but frowned upon hearing what his lover had said.

"G., don't apologize it's my fault anyways and just being here is anything I could ever want from you…." The blond's eyes widened as G. pulled away and poked his finger into his chest, speaking to him angrily.

"Giotto nothing was your fault, it was my decision to take that bullet and if I had to make the choice again I would do it in a heartbeat! I would gladly die to protect you!" The Vongola boss looked into his love's eyes, and saw the conviction there; now he was starting to get angry.

"G. I don't want to hear you say that, if you died to protect me I would never forgive myself! You can't die G….. You just can't. I don't…. I don't know what I would do without you! You know I would never want you to die for me!" The blond boss could tell that he was only angering the other further, but he had to let him know how he felt.

"Giotto dying for the one they love is something that anyone would do! I… I don't know what I would do without you either, and I know that if you died and I never even made an effort to stop it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Giotto took ahold of his love's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes.

"G. You have to promise me something." He said, as G.'s eyes softened and stared right back at him.

"What is it Giotto?" Primo took a deep breath and said in a strong but loving tone:

"You have to promise me that you will never, and I mean never, do ANYTHING like that ever again. I can't bear to see you endanger yourself for me…" He trailed off and heard G. reply hotly,

"Well I'm sorry, but that's one promise that I cannot fulfill." Giotto looked into his beloved's eyes, before saying,

"And you know that I could never keep a promise like that if it came to you…." Both men looked at each-other for a moment more, before laughter started to bubble up from their innermost depths, and they had to look away and fall, giggling madly, onto the mattress. Primo moved so that he was looking at G.'s face, just an inch away from his own.

"We really are hopeless." He sighed, smiling in good humor.

"Well you are anyways, I'm perfect." The red-haired male said in a jokingly lofty manner, before laughing again at the look of fake indignation on his boss's face, which changed to one of agreement.

"Well G., I must say I agree with you 100%! My beloved's the best!" Giotto smiled as G. blushed slightly and then felt his arm get poked.

"Nope, that would be you Giotto. You're much more amazing." G. said, and Giotto pulled him close so that they were once again snuggling together on the soft bed.

"Nuh-uh, G.'s the best." He said simply, and moved his hand gently through the other's soft red hair.

"I don't think so…." Primo smiled once again and murmured into the other's ear,

"But you're perfect and beautiful in every way my dear, darling, beloved G." He smiled as he saw the other's blush and smiled as he tilted his lover's face so that they were looking at each-other.

"You sappy asshole… I love you." Giotto grinned as the other finished his sentence quietly and decided to torture his cute love even more.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that last part, care to repeat it?" He asked teasingly, and chuckled softly as he felt the other slap him gently on the arm.

"You heard perfectly well you teasing jerk." Primo then smiled and, hugging the other against his chest and closing his eyes, he said words that he vowed only the red-head would ever hear.

"Ti amo troppo il mio amato G."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yeah, I know that G. and Giotto are about the same height, (when I was looking at Amano's art it looked like G. was about 1 cm shorter…. Meh, whatever,) but I felt like writing it because fluff, that's why. Shut up. My reasoning makes perfect sense.

**I love you too, my beloved G.

Yeah so this…. I don't even know I was listening to Disturbed (I know, because Disturbed always makes people think of fluffy stories, right?) and this randomly decided to possess my thought process and I couldn't rest until I wrote it. But I think that one would need a brain to have a thought process…. Oh well. G02 forever! Write more, my fellow G02 lovers! And feel free to just read this and think that it's a good story. Or a bad one. I don't really care about reviews. (I do the same thing to others all the time… *is stabbed by angry authors*) But if you do see a mistake or something feel free to PM me or write a review telling my dumbass self that I failed. Congrats if you read this entire Author's note. Now go and get some extensive therapy. Arrivederci!


End file.
